I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data from multiple transmit antennas in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may support transmission of traffic data and/or control data from a transmitter equipped with multiple transmit antennas to (i) a receiver equipped with a single receive antenna and/or (ii) a receiver equipped with multiple receive antennas. It may be desirable to transmit data from the multiple transmit antennas such that good performance can be achieved.